


Why relieve yourself when your married?

by Uneven_nails



Category: B/b - Fandom, Mxtx - Fandom, idk - Fandom, tgcf
Genre: :’), Bad wording, Huā Chéng - Freeform, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, MXTX, NSFW, TGCF - Freeform, Uncensored, Xiè Lián - Freeform, first fanfic, fluff and freak, kudos, please, tiangiancifu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneven_nails/pseuds/Uneven_nails
Summary: Xie Lian entered his and hua chengs room and saw Hua Cheng relieving himself what will Hua Cheng say to his goddess!?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT COMPLETE!!! I’m still learning and this is my first fanfic so don’t complain please. I’ll post the second part tomorrow because this isn’t complete! Thanks for reading! - uneven_nails

Xie Lian woke up next to Hua Cheng remembering that he had to go out today so he softly placed his hand on Hua Chengs cheek and kissed the corner of Hua Chengs lips. “ San Lang, I have to leave for a bit but I’ll be back before dark,” Hua Cheng opened his only eye and smiled and said softly, “I will go with you gégé.”. Xie Lian smiled and shook his head sighing no, “Stay and rest please? Just this once, it’s just a small thing.” Hua Cheng sighed know that once Xie Lian will continue to insist so he smiled and kissed Xie Lian hand worshiping Xie Lian ivory skin. 

After Xie Lian left he tried to do his mission as quick as he could so he could return back to his husbands side, but it ended up taking longer almost until dark. Xie Lian thought to himself, “San Lang will probably come to find me soon, I better hurry..” and indeed Xie Lian hurried. 

Xie Lian rushed back to Puqi Shrine but when he was right outside of the door he could hear groans and whispering. He opened the door thinking Hua Cheng was in trouble and wondered what could be brave enough to fight Hua Cheng. 

As he ran inside he looked at where the noise were coming from and saw Hua Cheng mid-releaving himself. Xie Lian’s face turned from ivory to pink and he started stuttering, “I-I’m so-sorry I didn’t m-mean too-..”. Hua Cheng looked at him as if Xie Lian was a small rabbit and Hua Cheng was a Fox about to swallow him up. Xie Lian turned around and started to fast-stumble walk towards the door so Hua Cheng can finish. Xie Lian was suddenly lifted up and brought to his and Hua Cheng’s bed chamber, “S-San Lang!?” 

Hua Cheng looked down at Xie Lian with his one eye and grinned maliciously, “My highness,my goddess, my husband, let me devour you whole here tonight in our home.” Xie Lian was as red as Hua Cheng’s sleeping robes, “S-San Lang...y-your my husband, y-you don’t have to ask that and we’ve done it many times before..” Hua Cheng laid Xie Lian down on their bed chamber and pin him down, rubbing his leg against his highness’s cock and licked his neck. 

After a while of wet kisses and getting undressed, they both laid there, Hua Cheng pinning him down and Xie Lian flustered with the teasing. Hua Cheng rubbed him with his leg some more and as he rubbed more and listened to Xie Lian’s love noises the redder the tip of his cock got. Like it was about to explode a year load of cum. Xie Lian noticed Hua Cheng’s red-tipped cock hanging out and saw how it was begging to be pleasured. Xie Lian lightly lifted his hand to complete the wishes of his lovers cock.

This, Hua Cheng did not notice by he was occupied with pleasuring Xie Lian and when he felt a stroke on his cock he felt a shiver go through his dead soul, a shiver or pleasure. Xie Lian didn’t know wheither to cry or laugh, so he continued to stroke the hard cock. Hua Cheng moaned in pleasure wanting more, so he sat up and flipped Xie Lian over. Xie Lian did not expect this and moaned as to he was, right now, sensitive to any touch. As soon as he was flipped over Hua Cheng rubbed his tight pink whole and it twitched. 

“M-mm..m..” Xie Lian moan-hummed as Hua Cheng rubbed. Xie Lian felt something enter his tight hole and moaned loudly, Hua Cheng became even move aggressive. Hua Cheng kept adding fingers with even single loud moan and after a while of edging Xie Lian and licked his hole, tasting his highness’s love liquids. “Your highness always serves a delicious meal in bed, how I wished for this taste in my mouth all day.” Hua Cheng bragged as his tongue entered and slide against Xie Lian’s holes wall. 

Xie Lian screamed with pleasure coursing thorough him like lightning. “S-San Lang, g-give me it already...” Xie Lian whispered with saliva spilling out of his mouth and pre-cum coming out of the tip of his cock. Hua Cheng said while put his fingers back in, “be patient my love.” Xie Lian couldn’t take the guilt of Hua Cheng’s cock not getting attention and pushed Hua Cheng. Now, Xie Lian was face to face with Hua Cheng’s cock and Hua Cheng stared at him, wanting to punish his highness for not letting his most devoted follower pleasure his god.

Xie Lian tried not to make eye-contact with Hua Cheng as he was embarrassed, he licked the tip of Hua Cheng’s cock lightly and felt it twitch in his tongue. He put his whole mouth on it and sucked all the way down to the base. Hua Cheng shivered and moaned with pleasure lightly pushing on Xie Lian’s head, wanting to feel his lovers warm throat on his tip. After a while Xie Lian finally felt liquid squirting inside his mouth and he pulled back to the tip and let Hua Cheng let his cum out in his mouth. “Spit it, it’s sour.” Hua Cheng said while holding Xie Lian’s face. “N-no, it’s...sweet.” Xie Lian said as he swallowed.


	2. Pt.2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xie Lian pleasures Hua Cheng after walking in on Hua Cheng relieving himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a whole week to finish, I had school and I have constant doctors appointments :’) please leave a kudos or a comment!

Hua Cheng grabbed Xie Lian’s arm and pinned him down, rubbing Xie Lian’s hole with his free hand. “S-San Lang!” Xie Lian moaned as Hua Cheng poked at Xie Lian’s hole with the head of his hot cock. 

As Hua Cheng’s cock slid inside of Xie Lian’s small but twitching hole, Xie Lian let out a loud and long moan, tears coming out of his eyes of the familiar pleasure feeling filled his body. “Your highness is squeezing my cock quite tightly, tell me, what do you wish for?” Hua Cheng teased as he didn’t move after he shoved his cock in. Xie Lian says while grinding on his husbands cock, “S-San Lang...please...m-move in and...out..-“ as Xie Lian finished his sentence, Hua Cheng pounded his pretty hole grunting from the tight grip.

“Gégé, your going to get hurt if you keep clenching like that,” Hua Cheng said as he played with Xie Lian’s nipples while thrusting his cock all the way to Xie Lian’s abdomen. Xie Lian screamed in pleasure as Hua Cheng drove his thick cock in and out, Xie Lian felt like he would get pregnant! As he continued his pleasured screams and moans ,he heard the slightest giggles from the door and tried to look but was pulled into a deep kiss with Hua Cheng’s tongue. “San Lang...I-I think some ghost are watching....” Xie Lian mumbled as he got tongue fucked. Hua Cheng grabbed Xie Lian and flipped him on his stomach and grunted, “Gégé shouldn’t worry about what other think, why not show them how much we love each other?” Xie Lian cried in pleasure as Hua Cheng fucked him deep, he could feel Hua Cheng’s large hands on his waist, moving him back and forth on the long cock.

After half an hour Xie Lian felt hot creamy liquid pour into his abdomen, but Hua Cheng’s coke didn’t stop. Hua Cheng drove inside Xie Lian over and over again releasing his loads in Xie Lian’s ass, mouth, or on Xie Lian’s stomach. “Ah,fuck-“ Hua Cheng moaned as he slid his cock out, still rock hard, Xie Lian on the other hand was knocked out and full of his husband’s cum. Hua Cheng jerked off infront of Xie Lian’s face using his goddess’s face as jerk material. Hua Cheng let out another and the last load on Xie Lian’s face, some landing on Xie Lian’s mouth. Xie Lian, always swallowing Hua Cheng’s loads when he cums on his face, unconsciously licked his lips. 

Hua Cheng wiped his cum off Xie Lian’s face and laid next to Xie Lian in their bed chamber. He pulled Xie Lian into his chest and hugged his waist. “Forever my goddess, my husband, my gégé, my Xie Lian.”. 

-The End ;)-


End file.
